Demonic Gaze
by Anzu2
Summary: Halloween is a dangerous time in the Feudal era. In order to keep her safe, Inuyasha takes Kagome back to her own realm, just in time for a Halloween party! Inuyasha meets Kagome's friends, but even the present has a few demons of their own. InuKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a ghost named Bob.

Me: Yo folks! This is a Halloween fic! Woo! Seasonal!

Sabbi: We'll see how it comes out .

Me: This fic is based on the unknown fact on what DOES go on, on Halloween in the Feudal era. I got the idea from a fic I read last year.

Corey: Watermelons....

Me: -.- well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: Going then Gone

By Anzu2

* * *

Pumpkins

Warlocks

Witches and brooms

Fire

Devastation

Falling to their doom

You enter a realm

Of the lost and the dead

Now there's no turning back

There's nowhere to head

* * *

Let's get one thing straight, right here and now.

Don't mess with me.

I may be only a hanyou, but I can still kick ass. Oh, and one more thing.

Touch Kagome and die.

She's MINE and no one can have her. No monk, no baka "hujjio" or whatever the hell his name is, and no wolf. ESPECIALLY no wolf.

She knows it to. The way she knows to sit that extra little bit closer to me; the way she sleeps by me to feel safe. Mine.

But enough of that; I think I got my point across. What I'm worried about right now is All Hallows Eve. When demons and witches awaken their powers, and all the dark creatures come out for a night of mischief. I don't know how the people in Kagome's realm handle this or depict this night; but I can tell you from experience, it's a living hell. Lost spirits strengthen in power and possess mortal bodies until dawn; I myself, feel the burning of my demonic blood; weak demons, finding power in the 'night of the dead', attack villages; witches coming out from hiding and work their magic on their human victims...maybe Kagome should stay in her own time.

I greet her at the well, as usual. I lifted her large yellow bag, and I was rewarded with a smile and thankyou. Kami help me, she is so beautiful when she smiles. I walk in front of her, a façade painted so well upon me. I remind her of tomorrow, and she answers, that she'll be at a party.

Wait...what?

"Kagome, you can't go out to a party on All Hallows Eve!!" I raged, "Of all days!"

She gave me that look. How I hate that look. It makes me squirm and I can feel the heat from her glare. But I love to see her all fired up and confident, and her anger makes her more of a goddess than a human. _My_ goddess.

"Why not?" she complained and I dropped the backpack to yell at her more effectively. Stupid mate.

"You're most vulnerable as a miko! Demons and witches and all sorts of things will want your power, and hunt you down! How can I protect you if you're at a party?"

Her glare soften a bit, "Inuyasha, there are no demons in my time, and I seem to remember there being more demons here than in my era."

Damn. Well, I'll go with her.

"I'm coming to." I said stubbornly crossing my arms. I expected Kagome to complain, to 'sit' me a few times, and to deny access into her life. I expected her to forget she's mine, and it's my job as a mate and protector to accompany her. But she surprised me with her answer. Her eyes lit up and she got that 'I've got an idea' expression that I know I'm not going to like.

"Maybe you _can_!" she giggled, "This is too perfect! No one will recognize your ears, and you'll finally get to meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Then maybe Hojo will get a hint that-"

My ears picked up on the name, "You mean that "hobo" boy is going to be there?"

Kagome froze in place and tried to place her words carefully.

"Yes...but we'll avoid that meeting." she smiled again, "And we wouldn't even have to find a ? Did I miss something?

"Costume? What costume?" I said echoing my thoughts.

Kagome went to pick up the bag, "It's what we do on Halloween or "All Hallows Eve" as you guys here call it. We dress up in costumes, go to parties, TP peoples houses, go house to house and get candy, play pranks, you know, that kind of stuff."

What kind of fucked up world is she living in?

"Why do you do this?" I questioned picking up the bag for her with one hand.

"Because it's fun!"

"Feh. Some fun." We walked towards Kaede's village, "So I can come?"

"Yup."

"And other people will be dressed up to?"

"Hai."

"Why don't I need to?"

She paused with an answer, "What you're wearing is costume enough." She said with a laugh.

"What!? No it's NOT!"

She laughed and started to run towards the hut, skirt flaring up in the air. I feigned the loss of my speed and she hit the house with a declaration of victory.

"You better be nice at the party tomorrow Inuyasha." She said with a slight loss of breath.

"Feh. Only if they don't annoy me."

I held the straw door aside for her, and she went inside.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

I already can feel the pulsing of my youkai blood. It wants to creep over me and rage on until the next dawn; but I've handled it before, I can do so again. The monk and I sit outside to guard the housings of our protected. Not that Sango needs protecting, but...it's just a male thing, I'll leave it at that.

Already, even though it's the early hours of dawn, I can sense the aura of the dead arising. But dawn doesn't come here on this day of the zombie corpses. A black sun rises, no light coming from this dark sphere. It's blocked out but the dead's aura.

It has begun.

Huge youkai energies fill my senses, and I turn to the monk.

"I have to go with Kagome to her time. She's much safer there."

He nods in understanding, "Hai, I agree. What about you, Inuyasha?"

"I need to go with her to a party." I feel an immense wave of guilt wash over me as I realized what I said. They will be here, fighting for their lives against the horrors of hell, and I will be at some party. The urge to explain myself stumbles out of my mouth.

"It's just, you never know. With the time rift, maybe demons could get in, or are awakened on her side of the well."

He holds nothing against me, and dismissed my guilt with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I know how you're compelled to be by a mate's side."

How can he...how does he...?

"I've always known Inuyasha." he said reading my expression, "So don't worry. Sango and I can protect ourselves and Shippo."

I give a sigh of relief, "Thanks Miroku."

I look out towards the black morning. I feel the temperature drop, and a mist hovers its way towards us, foreshadowing destruction.

I turn towards him, "Are you ready Miroku?"

He smiles and nods, "I'm always ready. Should we wake our 'mates'?"

I go inside and gently nudge Kagome.

"Kagome...we have to leave."

Kagome's eyes flutter open, and she stares up at me with her memorizing chocolate eyes. Her gaze shifts to the window.

"Inuyasha," she says with forced patience, "It's still dark outside, baka."

I don't have time to explain this. I go over to waken Sango, but she's already beaten me to it. Dressed in her battle alfit she rushes outside without a word to me. I think she may have overheard me and Miroku talking.

Oh shit...that sucks...

I quickly get Kagome ready for our trip back to her world. I leave out her band aides and gauzes for the monk and demon huntress, and I heave the bag onto my shoulder.

"C'mon Kagome," I say, "The sooner we leave, the less demons will sense your miko powers, and the less demons Miroku and Sango have to fight."

Kagome gently kisses the Kitsune on the forehead, and she rushes out the door with me.

Lucky fox....

Already a mass of demons rush towards us, and I draw Tetsusaiga with my other hand.

"No Inuyasha!" screams the monk over the raging youkai, "Just get Kagome-sama to safety!"

I nod in agreement, and go to pick up Kagome. Then I saw the look on her face. That terrified look. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was partially open, she was frozen in fear. But I can't pause. I pick her up by her waist and go as fast as I can towards the well.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" I yell as I draw closer and closer to our destination. Demons come at us at every angle, and I sense the witches drawing closer. I slash as many as I can, and give a large leap to land in the well. I feel the familiar tug of time travel, and I know we're safe.

* * *

As I lift her out of the well, she seems to gain composure.

"Inuyasha..." she says, finally snapped out of her shock, "What was all that?"

"I told you All Hallows Eve is dangerous." I grumble.

"And we're just leaving Miroku and Sango behind? No party is worth all that!"

"Trust me, you're safer here than there."

"But...it's not right...I want to help..."

I watch as my love walks towards her door, with me hesitating a moment to give her some privacy before going in myself.

* * *

I enjoy the fading sunshine a bit, while I sit in the tree beside her window. I've been waiting all day, and not a single demon. Now I wait outside for Kagome to finish changing into her costume. For some reason, she seemed a little embarrassed when she realized what her costume was...whatever. I mean, how bad can it be? She opens the window, and her face is already a deep red.

Ok, I take it back. There's no way in hell I'm letting her go to this party dressed like that. She's wearing the skimpiest alfit I've EVER seen her wear...besides nothing of course. She's wearing the shortest tightest black skirt I've seen, shorter than Yura of the hairs was; at least Kagome has nice legs. Her top has one of those "V" cut things...a very LOW "V" cut. I take it back; she's dressed almost exactly like Yura was, except for the bunny ears and tail of course. And she's going to a party like this.

Hell no.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm letting you leave this house like that!"

Kagome blushed, but looked strongly towards me.

"I HAVE to! My friends and I are ALL dressed like this! It's a theme!"

"Feh! What the hell are you suppose to be anyways?!"

Her blush deepened as she told me.

"A Playboy bunny..."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Never mind! If we don't leave now, we'll be late!" she grabbed a jacket out of her closet

"I already told you, you're not going out of this house dressed like that."

"I betcha I can." she said with a glare, "besides, who are you to tell me what to wear and what to do? I can do whatever I want, you don't own me."

Ignorant bitch, I DO own her. But I can't make an accusation like that with the "s" word hovering over my head.

"But!"

"SIT!"

God damn necklace. At least it's carpet, not dirt. She runs out of the room, and I can hear her door open and shut. How the hell am I suppose to protect her if she keeps "sitting" me!? As the curse lifts, I rush out her window, and easily follow her scent through the crowd. The crowd...if Kagome hadn't warned me of this, I'd be freaking out.

I try to remain calm as I walk by all sorts of creatures. Limbs hanging out, blood running down faces, princesses, some red and yellow things with a hat. I step a bit closer to her, forgetting that I'm suppose to be mad at her. She looks up and smiles at me, all anger gone from her face. She grips my hand and leads me through the chaos. I look up...and see our destination.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Me: I have to end it here, because I think I'm robbing you people of my true potential. Half way through, I just didn't feel like writing, and you could probably tell. Sorry, if it went a bit off-track.

Sabbi: lol, yeah, she's been "force writing" since the third scene.

Me: yeah, I wanted a one-shot, but I see that's not going to happen. I'll post the other chappy a few days after Halloween, so I can relate my experiences to the story! Lol.

Corey: FUDGEMONKEYS! (a.k.a. Review!)


End file.
